Troy EXE
by Woen
Summary: Troy is in for the time of his life. While partying with his best friends, he eventually is reunited with his old love Rena. Maybe there's more going on then he knows though? Who knows?


Troy was sitting at a table, staring off into the distance. In his mind, he was thinking of his cat back home. No particular reason why; he was just lost in thought about Max's potential teleportation abilities.

"Hey, uh… Troy, you going to finish those strawberries?" Isaiah asked from across the table.

Troy glared at Isaiah and produced a fake, almost evil looking smile. "Of course. They'll only kill me." Troy replied sarcastically.

"Oh alright, carry on then." Isaiah responded.

Troy stared around the table, and just now realized that the rest of his friends had finally arrived. Troy was surrounded by 8 of his best friends: Isaiah, Ceegan, Eric, Monokuma, Donald Trump, Knuckles, Johnny Bravo, and Konata. They were all having a good time, some getting drunk on milk, others playing horrible cat petting games on their phones, but everyone having a good time. Troy began to listen to the ongoing conversations, but could only gather bits and pieces.

"So, this is how you pet the cat." Isaiah explained.

"I mean that's great and all, but is there an app where I can stroke the finest specimen on the earth: me?" Johnny Bravo responded.

Troy listened to another one.

"As you can see, once we build a wall around the players, they'll be stuck outside and have to kill each other. It's the only way to make despair great again!" Donald Trump explained to Monokuma.

The next 10 minutes went on like this, with Troy only adding bits and pieces to the conversation. At 9 P.M. the conversation began to change to something Troy was not as comfortable with.

"So, any of you bros got a lady chosen for tonight?" Knuckles winked. "I'm thinking about that hottie Curly Brace down there. I've always wanted to try my hand at mechanics if you know what I mean." Knuckles winked again, but this time it was mildly more drawn out.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just going to avoid Tharja on my way home tonight." Eric explained.

For a moment, it almost seemed like a figure was watching Eric from the shadows, but no one really cared to check. He was likely going to be caught anyways.

"I think I'm going to head home with Dokuro-Chan. She promised to give me a bludgeon-job tonight." Isaiah said in a monotone voice.

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds like it's full of despair." Monokuma laughed.

"So what about you Troy?" Donald Trump asked with wide, excited eyes.

Troy began to panic. He knew that he had no plans, but he was hoping to avoid the whole situation. Now, however, it was too late. "I… Don't have anyone to go with…" Troy stated slowly.

"Wh-wha-what do you mean?" Johnny Bravo stammered. "You need to find one fast! If you don't, you might as well give up on life."

"Come on Troy, we all know you want to dig right in to someone." Ceegan sneered. "Come on, spit it out: who are you going to choose? You can't pick Neptune either, because Johnny Bravo already got her."

Johnny Bravo flexed his muscles as Neptune and him walked away from the table. Troy felt mildly betrayed. Neptune was his favorite, and Johnny Bravo just stole her away in one go. Troy had no clue what to do.

He felt as if the walls were closing in on him. This decision was clearly far more important than anything Troy had ever done. He had no clue what to choose. If he said he wouldn't pick anyone, he'd be mocked by everyone at the table. By the same token though, he couldn't just materialize a girl from thin air.

"Don't worry Troy, we got ya covered man!" A voice stated from across the room. Two figures emerged from behind Eric and Donald Trump. It was Troy's old friends Rodri and Jip. They had hung around since childhood, and now knew each other extremely well… Troy especially had seen some… Interesting things when hanging out with them. Better to not get into specifics.

"What do you mean Jip?" Troy asked, with a mild bit of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, we'll hook you up with someone reeeeeeal special." Jip winked his eyes. "Let's just say, I'd leave towards your house in the next ten minutes."

"No but seriously, get there soon. It's game night, and we've run out of lube again. Don't want any… 'Misfires' in your house." Rodri said with a serious tone.

Troy realized exactly what they meant, and decided it was a good time to leave. "See you guys later… Have fun I guess?"

"Troy, I'm with Megunee. That doesn't need to be a question." Ceegan gave a strange wink, then sprinted off towards his house.

Troy left the building, mildly fearful of the potential mess he'd have to clean up if Rodri and Jip were kept waiting. He began to run towards his house at a decent pace. It didn't matter to him very much, because he actually enjoyed running, so he was fine with it. After around five minutes of running, he came to the front driveway of his house. There standing were Rodri and Jip, and a dark, almost undiscernible figure behind them. Troy was unable to identify who it was, but he was able to make out some kind of large white hat at least.

"Oh man, you're just in time. We were just about to go inside and have a "turf war" if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I get what you mean, trust me. I've seen far too much…" Troy gagged a bit. "Now, why did you want me to run all the way here again?"

"We got you a girl bud. She's quite the looker too. Solid 9.5/10." He whispered to Troy. "No but seriously, she's right here. Why don't you come out?"

Suddenly, the girl emerged from the shadows. It was, surprisingly, someone he recognized all too well. Out of the shadows emerged Rena Ryuuguu: Troy's first ever love. Though she was somewhat forced upon him at first, he quickly grew to love her. However, over time, they became quite distant. Troy never regretted it, but he did occasionally think of the fun times he had with her.

"Hello Troy! Did you expect it to be me this time? Did you?" Rena asked with her mildly adorable repeating-phrases quirk. Troy couldn't help but blush a bit. "I haven't seen you in so long. I got really lonely while you were gone…" For a moment, Troy could've sworn her eyes looked a bit weird. Clearly he must've been hallucinating from all that milk though.

"I uh… I haven't seen you in a while. You look just like you did a couple of years ago." Troy attempted to compliment her, but had trouble.

"Well, me and Rodri have some hardcore splatting to do, so we'll let you guys… 'Catch up.' Don't have too much fun." Jip winked.

While discussing smaller things, Troy and Rena walked into the house with her. Thankfully, his parent weren't home tonight. They had some hardcore bingo game to go play, so they were going to be out all night. Troy was all alone with Rena…

After talking for an hour, they eventually ended up in Troy's bedroom. His dim lighting made the situation all the stranger, as it made everything appear far more sinister. Troy realized it must be the lighting though, so he ignored it.

"So…" Rena suddenly began to say. "Should we get to… That?" Rena flashed a devious smile.

Troy blushed again. He knew it was going to happen, but he didn't know how he was going to approach it. He hadn't been with her for so long, so he wasn't completely sure of himself.

"Oh don't worry, I haven't done this in a while either. We'll relearn this together!" Rena proclaimed excitedly.

Before Troy could react, it began to happen. Rena began to slowly take off her white dress. Troy stared as the dress slowly, almost seductively, began to come off. The first thing to be revealed were a pair of pink-striped panties. They had frills near all the edges, making them look extremely delicate. The second thing that was revealed was her pink, frilly bra. Even compared to the panties, the bra had a fairly large amount of hanging cloth, almost too much. Regardless, they clung to Rena's large, voluptuous breasts. The bra almost seemed too small, as if it could fly off at any moment, revealing Rena's beautiful breasts in a flash. As the dress came off, Troy could already feel his dog exiting the doghouse. Despite it having been several years, Troy was still enthralled by this sight. When he first attempted this with Rena, he realized that normal sized breasts were so much better than flat chests. To be fair though, that night also ended up with his head in a toilet, so…

After fully pulling off the dress, Rena stared at Troy with a wide, almost devious smile. "So Troy, does it look just like you remember?"

"Uh… I'd say better personally." Troy laughed awkwardly. "But, is it really okay to do this now? I mean, we just"

"It's going to be alright Troy." Rena interrupted him "Don't worry, it'll get better. Well, as long as you've gotten over that foot fetish phase." Rena laughed.

"Of course I have. No more foot jobs for me."

"Okay, okay, I hear you Troy. Let's get on to the main event though, shall we?" Rena gestured to Troy.

Troy knew what he had to do. While still blushing, he began to undress in front of her. As he slowly began removing his clothes, he began to remember his first time with her. Before he knew it, he was undressed completely. He felt mildly embarrassed, but he figured he'd get used to it.

"Well, seems like it's my turn to show you everything." With that, Rena unbuckled her bra and let it drop to her feet. Her large breasts were revealed, large and beautiful. They looked like two pure mountains of greatness. Her nipples were sticking straight out, as if she was cold. She then dropped her panties to reveal her smooth, moist vagina. It looked so perfectly smooth that it almost seemed unnatural. Its curvature was fantastic, and to this day was Troy's favorite. She was quite a sight to behold.

Without a moment of hesitation, they dived for the bed. Within seconds, legs were spread, and Troy's face was burrowed into her soft pussy. His tongue burrowed into it with ferocity. As Ceegan would say, he "dug right in" In quick motions, Troy moved his tongue through and around her now increasingly wet vagina. He didn't let up for a moment. Eventually, things hit a critical point. In one last final stroke, Rena's vaginal fluid was spread throughout the room. She let out various moans as the fluid coated Troy's face. He quickly wiped it off the area near his eyes and nose. From that point onward, things became somewhat of a haze. One minute, Rena had her mouthed gripped around his dick, and was sucking furiously until everything was released. To him, it felt almost like a pump, and he was very much enjoying this. The next minute, he plunged his pride deep inside of Rena.

She moaned with pleasure as it burrowed into her. After a couple moments of repeating this, the moment ended with a fireworks display of white. Troy fell back into his bed, clearly happy with his job. The rest of the time was spent just talking about how enjoyable it was, and how it compared to previous attempts. Eventually, however, Troy passed out from exhaustion. He was far to worn down from that night, and so he figured it was a good time to sleep.

Suddenly, Troy awoke in a dark room. He had no clue where he was, but he did know that it wasn't his bed. It was a cement floor that he was laying on for sure. He then noticed he was actually tied up and naked. He couldn't move his legs or arms at all. Though he wasn't 100% sure, he guessed it was some kind of rope. He tried to squirm around, but to no avail. He was stuck for sure, and there was no way of escaping this.

"So you finally woken up? Woken up?" An eerily familiar voice rang out. A light turned on to reveal Rena with a bundle of rope in her hands. Troy also now recognized where he was: his old torture room. Blood lined the walls, and there was a large amount of body parts laid throughout the place. Troy now refocused his attention to Rena.

"Oh, hey Rena. I mean, if you really wanted to try out bondage, you could've just asked you know." Troy explained.

"I don't think you understand what this means. Clearly, you don't understand…" Rena responded with wide eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean Rena?" Troy stammered.

"you see, I let you escape last time… Now you can't escape me. Can't escape me…" Rena said with a devious smile.

Troy had trouble comprehending what she meant. Clearly she was here with him now, so why did she think he'd leave? What was the problem.

"You… You left me months ago… You BETRAYED me. Now, I won't ever let you escape…"

Rena pulled out a large cleaver. It was massive, and seemed to be coated with blood. He had seen her carrying it once before, but assumed it was some kind of prop. Seeing the blood on it, however, Troy realized that this was real.

"Oh don't worry, it won't hurt for too long. After a couple of minutes of suffering, you won't feel anything anymore…"

Troy started moving around in an attempt to escape the ropes. Unfortunately, it was far too difficult, as the ropes seemed too strong to escape from. Still he continued to escape, desperately hoping that he could escape this situation. As he continued to struggle, however, the ropes clung to him even harder. No matter his efforts, escaping seemed to be impossible. Rena then took a step forward. And then another. She began to laugh a horrifying laugh that sounded like a mixture of happiness and insanity. The laugh echoed off of the concrete walls until the sound surrounded Troy. All he could hear was laughter.

Suddenly, the door to the torture room was opened. Light was spread throughout the room blinding Troy slightly. Rena stopped laughing, and Troy searched the doorway to see who had arrived. As Troy's eyes slowly adjusted, the dark figure soon transformed into that of his older brother Joey.

"Thank goodness! Joey, come help me!" Troy yelled with a bit of hope.

"Oh, well if that's what you're into…" Joey closed the door and left Troy still laying on the floor.

In one fell swoop, all of Troy's hope was replaced with despair. To be fair, he shouldn't have expected much since it was Joey, but he still hoped that he'd do something.

"Well, that was weird…" Rena said with a confused expression. "Well, back to what we doing before…"

Rena began her horrifying laughter again, this time louder. She took another step, and the door was opened again.

"Who is it this time? Rena asked toward the doorway.

"Oh, hey Troy. Seems like you renovated the torture room. Cool, didn't expect you to add a bondage feature." Ceegan looked around the room. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, now please leave." Rena yelled.

"Alright. I'll just take a potato and go. See you later Troy!" Ceegan then closed the door.

The air stood still for a moment. No noise emitted from anyone. Rena looked around.

"Okay, that should be the" She was cut off by the door opening again.

Eric walked in, covered in blood and some other fluids. "Hey Troy, do you know where my nail clippers are?" Eric asked.

Rena's face filled with rage. "NO! NOW SCRAM!" Rena threw one of the knives left on the ground at Eric. She then went over to the door and slammed it shut.

"That's it. I was just going to cut your head off, but now I'm mad. Get ready for something so much worse."

Rena walked up right behind Troy, laughing maniacally again. She raised the knife.

"Ever seen Shrek is love, Shrek is life?"

"Uh, I mean yeah…" Troy replied.

"Well, then you know where this is going…"

For hours, the neighbors claimed hearing loud screaming coming from Troy's house. Unfortunately, when they searched the house later, they found no signs of life, besides Eric, Ceegan, and Joey, who were all eating potatoes in the kitchen. They claimed it was too dark, so they couldn't hear anything. In Troy's torture room, they did find a large puddle of blood, and a note. The note simply said: "Hinamizawa Syndrome has progressed beyond any expectations." No one knew what to make of the note, but they just assumed that it wasn't all that important.

Troy was never heard from until 10 years later when he had miraculously become a talk-show host. For some reason though, Troy seemed to have no memories of that night…


End file.
